My Hero Academia: Team Enigma
by JinTakeshi
Summary: Society protected by heroes doesn't mean bad things don't happen. These two poor unfortunate lovers were separated from each other and had gone through a series of events that hardened and changed them. An engineer trained by a bounty hunter. A serial killer loathing for revenge. They reunite, and formed their own team. Team Enigma. (Rewrite)
1. Just a small note

**Hello everyone! This is the rewrite version of My Hero Academia: Team Crimson Blood. Sorry it took so long for me to update the story (for the very few followers I have XD). I had to deal with some stuff IRL and I had experienced and unlucky turn of events which required me to go through surgery and stay in bed to recover. I'm also trying to catch up with my college work so please bare with my update speed and errors like grammar and etc.**

 **Disclaimers**

 **I'd like to highlight something before you start reading the fanfiction.**

1) This fanfiction will contain spoilers from the manga, and I am following the progression of the manga. Meaning I will not be changing all the Arcs very much except for adding additional characters and changing certain aspects of a few of the characters (major and minor changes depending on the scenario) so if you're really sensitive to spoilers, please be careful or read the manga before you start.

2) It's also kind of a crossover including a known character in Elsword. But I want more views and decided to put it non-crossover XDD. The universes do not collide. This is purely MHA with one character from Elsword.

3) I am still a new writer and I will try my best to deliver my ideas to everyone, I might make mistakes along the way as well, so please forgive me and message me if there's anything you'd like to be cleared about or fixes on the stories. I want to improve myself overtime and I wish to hear opinions from everyone, so criticisms and ideas are welcome!

4) I might have changes in interests and suddenly start working on another fanfiction. I apologize in advance if it takes me way too long to come back.

 **Outlines:**

 **My Story : ? - means the character is telling the story**

 **Story Arc : I will be the narrator telling the story.**

 _ABCD_ **: Anything written in this form means it's from the past or whispering (I will notify you guys if it's whispering)**


	2. Chapter 0: My Will, And Yours

**_Chapter 0: My Will and Yours_**

Peace,

Is an imaginary term used by those who think that they are safe.

The world will never be in peace, as long as conflict within humanity exists.

As long as Pandora's Box is not sealed.

It is sad, but it is the truth.

...

Heroes,

The idols which people adore, yet dare not to be.

I respect you, and I want to be apart of you.

So that I can help you bring peace,

Slightly closer to reality.

...

I've lost my family,

I've lost my teacher,

I've lost my hope...

But the light of justice still remains in me.

...

With this man captured,

My hope has rekindled.

...

I can do it,

We can do it.

Peace is closer to reality.

...

Although it is silly to think that it will last,

I will continue to fight for it.

I just need one more…

I just need the **whale**.

...

Thank you…

 _Father._

For helping me build a foundation,

In which I will forever rely on.

The knowledge and weaponry I hold now.

Is the result of your teachings.

...

 _Mother._

For always being by my side,

Cultivating me, encouraging me, loving me.

The strength and will I hold now.

Is the result of your never ending love.

...

 _Sensei,_

For your training.

They were grueling, absurd, painful.

But because of all of that, I'm here now.

My skills, my power.

They belong to you.

...

 _Thank you…_

 _For being the mother that I needed._

 _Even though it was temporary._

 _..._

My princess,

The love of my life,

I will meet you soon.

Wait for me.

...

My name is Add, Edward Grenore,

And I swear to eliminate all evil on face of Earth.

Until I perish.

* * *

"No, please… Don't kill me. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

"... You know. I've heard that thousands of times. But I'm never really swayed by it."

"What…?"

"And everytime… It ends with the same… Bang! *Smiles*"

"Ahh! No… Please… I have a family…"

"Really? After what you've done to mine! You dare tell me that you have a family?! What a joke! *Slams the person to the wall* By the way, I'm pretty sure your wife left you because she didn't want to get involved with your… Crime… And your son… I pity him. He has the most adorable face when he proclaimed that I'll never be better than you."

 ***Shows a video of the person's family***

" _ **Hey, kid. You think I'll beat your father in terms of engineering?"**_

" _ **No way! Daddy's the best! You will never beat him! Period!"**_

"Hahaha, thanks for telling me little kid- *Static*"

"How… How do you..."

"Well… Let's just say I 'visited' them."

"No… That's not possible. I made sure my personal information was secured. There is no way you can know where they live!"

"Hmm… well I guess your firewalls are just trash. And the person you called to find a hitman for you? He was quick to spill beans too."

 ***Plays recording***

" _ **Yes… he called me to assign one of my hitman's to kill your parents. *cough* Please I beg you- *tick*"**_

"Impossible… That man losing to you…? Heh… hehehe… So what do you plan to do?! Handing me over to the police and have them arrest you for using your Quirk and violating the law? They'll never trust you! I am the director of your father's group now! I done it! Yeah I made a deal with him and he hired a hitman to kill your parents! Your father didn't deserve to be there. He never took his research beyond what the group actually could! So-"

 ***Kicks***

 ***Cough***

"Shut the fuck up. And thank you for your cooperation."

"What…?"

 ***Door opens***

"Seriously Add… Violence wasn't necessary. Then again… this person made a deal with the devil to kill your parents, and exploited your father's success for his own desires after his death. I wouldn't blame you. Life sentence in prison would probably be underwhelming for his crime."

"You're right, Aizawa-sensei… I shouldn't have kicked him. I should've just electrocuted him to death."

"*Sigh* Like teacher… like student… Suzume thought you well. I guess she wasn't so bad of a teacher after all."

"She was a great teacher… And a mother…"

"I'm sorry. But what's done is done. Now… let's this over with. My eyes are starting to dry up…

*signals officers*"

"Professor Fujita, you're under arrest for the murder of Asker Grenore and Grace Jones, and the possibility of involvement with the crimes conducted by the League of Villains."

* * *

In the police station…

"Now that that's over with… Can you finally come to class?"

"Never thought Suzume-sensei would want to send me to school. But… Yeah, I'll start attending when the semester starts."

"Good, we'll be having a training camp in the forest this semester break. I'm sorry I haven't told you yet, it's actually starting tomorrow."

"No worries, I'm used to last minute changes anyway. But… training camp… *trembles*"

"What, you afraid of camps?"

"No… Just reminded me of the grueling training camps Suzume-sensei set up for me. That aside, is it compulsory for me to be there?"

"Well… You are a student of U.A. High School now. So you'll have to attend any activities during the break."

"*Sigh* And here I was thinking of continuing my search."

"You mean… Toga Himiko?"

"Yeah… With all the evidence I gathered, I hope she'll get a lighter sentence… Better still… None…"

"It'll be a tough case, especially since she murdered those gang members instead of turning them in."

"Yeah… I wish there could've been a better way… If only I wasn't so caught up about my revenge and missed my chance to bring her under Suzume-sensei with me."

"We all make mistakes, Add. I'll do what I can to help her out. You provided us with really valuable information regarding the League of Villains, I'm sure we can work something out to make her an exception. Although I wouldn't guarantee it. "

"Thanks Aizawa-sensei, and mind if I ask. Why the forest again? Wouldn't it be better if the students went to the beach or something? I mean it's summer after all."

"One of our students encountered Tomura Shigaraki in the Kiyashi Ward Mall."

"! They're moving again?"

"Yes, which is why we need to be discreet. Only a handful of heroes are assigned to supervise the camp to minimize exposure. The rest are formulating a plan to search Yokohama city."

"I see… I'm sorry I couldn't enough gather information to determine the exact ward they were in or if it is truly their main headquarters at all. All I could come up with is that they appeared quite frequently in that area."

"Don't worry about it, what you've given us is already sufficient. To be able to acquire this much information alone without the help of others is a feat of its own. If your information is right, they might be hiding something important there."

"Aizawa is right, Add. Woof."

"Chief."

"Evening, Chief Tsuragamae."

"Hmm. Call me Kenji, Woof. Your contribution to our investigation is immense Add, our best investigators couldn't even come up with a solid area to begin our search. We're in debt to you. Woof. *Bows slightly*"

"There's no need for that Chief Kenji. It's the least I can do before I become a full fledged hero."

"I think you are qualified to become a hero at this point. Your skills are the real deal, we could definitely use your talent in the Black Ops division."

"Yes, we could issue a Hero License to you right now if I recommend you to the department. Woof. The investigation division definitely needs your talent. Woof."

"Urm… Thanks for the offer Aizawa-sensei, Chief Kenji. But I want to acquire my Hero License like every other heroes out there. Just because I had a head start in skills development doesn't mean that I'm perfectly familiar with hero procedures yet. In fact I've been trained to operate as a bounty hunter of sorts. Since… Suzume-sensei never really bothered about hero ethics or anything."

"*Sigh* That's Suzume for you."

"Guess it can't be helped. Woof. I look forward to your success in the future. Woof."

"Thanks. If there's nothing else, I'll be taking my leave. Oh, Aizawa-sensei, when do I meet up for the training camp."

"There'll be a car waiting at the school around 6 in the morning. They'll bring you to the destination. I want to introduce you to the students in the training camp. That bunch gets all hyped up whenever something new happens."

"Alright. Then I'll be on my way."

* * *

God,

He is just but a joke worshipped by a bunch of fools.

I used to be one of them, thinking that I could lead a normal life with his blessings.

With his angel… Sent from heaven.

My dear prince.

...

At times, I felt that God was loving me.

And at times, I felt as if God was toying with me.

If he is real, I would walk up to his face and stab him until his face is no more!

...

Villains,

Pesky, pieces of filth.

If it weren't for you,

My prince would still be alive…

...

When I was alone,

You came to me like a glowing angel.

When I was hungry,

You offered me your lunch.

When I was stared at,

You offered me your book.

When everyone else hated me,

You offered me your friendship.

And…

Your love.

...

I will avenge you…

Thank you for being my friend…

Even though us being together is impossible now…

I'll forever cherish the times we had…

...

Add…

I'm sorry…

I couldn't save you…

I'll be there soon…

Wait for me…

...

I'm among you…

League of Villains.

Soon, I'll bare my fangs.

And soon,

Your leader will be no more...

 **All for One** ,

I, Toga Himiko, will be the one to kill you.

* * *

"Vanguard Action Squad? That sounds so cooolll."

"Sounds lame…"

"I'm the boss, so listen to what I say. D.A.B.I."

"Hey hey try doing that for my name. It sounds so edgy!"

"*Growls* Can you guys just listen to me for once?!"

"Alright Toga, let's just listen to what he says."

"Hmm hmm. I like listening to stories."

"*Sighs* I want both of you to lead the Vanguard Action Squad and capture this student."

 ***Shows photo***

"He's a potential recruit, and if I could convert him… It'll be disastrous for the heroes. Having their top student in U.A. turn over to our side will give them heavy media pressure. The people will doubt the heroes, and things will proceed on from there."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, are you guys deaf? Reply me!"

"Oh you're done? That's such a short story!"

"Well… That should be easy…"

"I've assigned other elites like you to the Vanguard Action Squad. Do not fail."

"Or else…? You're gonna punish us right? Right?"

"Here we go again…"

"Anyway, get it done. Our Intel suggests that they're having a training camp in the forests tomorrow. So get on it."

"Yay! Field trip!"

"Let's go…"

* * *

"So… You guys are the elites assigned to the Vanguard huh…?"

"Oooooo everyone's so edgy! Except for that… One guy there… Ew…"

"You're… Moonfish right?"

"Flesh… flesh… Huh…? Yes Moonfish. That's me."

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Nobody told me that there's a hot blonde in our group. Fuck! I forgot to brush my teeth! Dear goddess please go out with me. What the fuck am I doing? We're on a mission here. I like you a lot."

"You must be Twice. Nice to meet you edgy boy in tight latex suit. I'm Toga! Sorry creep, I'm taken."

"Ahhh! So colddd… *shivers* I'll persuade him don't worry. Respect! Respect! Take her when she's broken hearted!"

"Next… Mr. Compress?"

"That'd be me. Pleasure to be your acquaintance."

"Finally, a normal one."

"So gentlemen like… I like you!"

"Why thank you, young lady. Sadly I'm not into young psychotic girls."

"That's OK! My boyfriend is better than you anyway. Hehehe."

"Next… Magne."

"Me! Please tell me I get to be whatever I want in this group or else I'll slaughter you guys as well."

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone cares if you're transgender or not. Just get the job done."

"Mean… But OK."

"Ooo, are these actually muscles or are they prosthetics too?"

"Watch your mouth young lady, I might just kill you before we get along."

"Ops, triggered! Hehehe, I'm just joking. Feel free to let loose and kill everyone except for the target."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"I'm going to assume you're Muscular… Well I guess that's everyone…"

"Wait wait how about me?"

"Oh… You're… Who again?"

"I'm Spinner! Stain's disciple! I will fulfill his ambitions by killing those who are not worthy of being called a hero!"

"*Stares judgmentally* Hmm… Sure. Anyway… this is the boy we have to capture. We'll meet there at 1800."

"Hey! What's with that look?"

"That's the briefing? I guess tough guy here really don't like to talk much huh? Is he capable of leading us? Maybe your Highness should lead us instead."

"I expected more from the leader chosen by Shigaraki-san. But I guess we'll have to conduct a 'impromptu' show."

"Anyway, see you all at 1800! Wait… Eighteen zero zero… Or eighteen hundred… Whatever. Hehehe."

* * *

"Dabi Dabi! Wait up!"

"Oh… It's you again."

"Come on! We're leaders, aren't we supposed to be discussing about our strategy together?"

"... I'll give the briefing once we reach there. You don't have to do anything."

"That's boring! I thought we were partners!"

"We're not partners. We just happen to be under the same team."

"Awww, that's so cold~~ Although your Quirk is supposed to be hot."

"... What are you here for? Really…"

"... To kill a certain someone."

"... Hmm. And who would that be?"

"I don't know yet. But I know he's here. The person who hired a hitman to kill my prince and the Grenore family… 8 years ago…"

"Grenore family? Ah… I'm sorry. They were… Nice- I mean, innocent people."

"Thanks, I didn't know you could be kind, Dabi~"

"But how do you know if the person's here? I thought the person responsible was recently caught. Professor Fujita."

"Yeah… I know the professor's part of it, but I heard there's a person who formed a contract with him and he's here. I can feel it. How about you Dabi?"

"... I'm here to kill a certain someone from the Hero Association and those who are not worthy of becoming a hero."

"And who would that be? Someone of your type? Endeavor perhaps?"

"... How do you know…"

"Just my guts~ I've killed enough people to reach here. And I have a hunch that you're one of his creations."

"Hmph… You're sharp. Guess the boss didn't pick the wrong person for the job. I thought you were crazy to the core."

"I am. What are you talking about? Anyway, how did you end up wanting to kill the number 2 hero?"

"He… Did this to me. What he fought for… Was selfish. I wish he didn't raise me so that I could be an 'upgrade'."

"I'm sorry… Being used as a tool isn't what a child should experience."

"Thanks… But it's too late, and I'm going to kill him."

"Even if he says sorry?"

"... I'd roast him alive if he said that in front of my face. The face that he burned."

"Guess we're kind of, partners in crime now? Hehe..."

"More like you're the person I'm supposed to kill because you're threatening the League of Villains."

"Hahaha nice one. But do you think they're really following Stain's ideals? Do you think they just want to remove those corrupted heroes? I don't think so, after what they've done to me and my prince."

"... I'll decide that myself."

"Anyway, if you need some help, tell me. I wouldn't mind stabbing some corrupted asshats. Oh, which reminds me, I have a police officer to kill."

"Will keep that in mind. Tell me if you find out who it is that killed the Grenor- your boyfriend. I'd like a sandbag to burn."

"Hehehe, so I guess we're friends now?"

"More like, partners in crime."

"Ehehe, you took my words Dabi~"

"I should really burn you alive…"

* * *

 **Hello guys! This is the end of the preview chapter. The next two chapters might be a little bit long, as it will be an introduction to the few characters that I will be introducing. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
